The Bride of Megatron's Glory
by Mrs. Megan Megatron
Summary: The story of me and how I met my husband!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if any human will ever read this, but one day soon this will be official Cybertronian history. My spark-mate will be resurrected. We will crush the Autobots and enslave the humans. You all will regret everything that you've done to me. You will know who it was that destroyed your perfect little pathetic lives and despair. My lord Megatron WILL rule, with me by his side.

I will start this from the beginning. I am not ashamed of my human origins, though I imagine this bit of history will be erased after my Megs returns.

The autobots, in all their stupidity have tried multiple times to bring me to their side from the beginning. They know of my power and fear it but will never harness it. I am not a pet for any loathsome human or autobot. I only fight for Megatron.

Ironically I owe what I am today to that fool Starscream. Had it not been for his meddling and disregard for fleshlings' lives I would not be here today.

It started with dreams, simulations humans have while in a stasis-like state, likely from their primitive brains shorting out. I don't remember when the dreams started only that they'd been the same for as long as I remember. It scared my fleshling parents that as a young child (human version of a protoform) I'd wake up after having night terrors and describe terrible things that my sheltered mind should have never known. It didn't take long for them to send me to a psychologist or for that psychologist to put me on a mind numbing medication. It didn't stop the dreams though only made them less intense. It also made them clearer, I could for once hear what was being said even though I couldn't understand the language. They were always shouting.

Well I got through high school, barely. Known for my strength and cruelty I didn't have nor need any companions and spent my time facing some sort of punishment. For a while I lived with my parents, never questioning my need for the pills the psychologist prescribed so long ago. Eventually I left them, tired of their nagging and accusations. I didn't need them for I knew I was meant for something grander.

Homelessness wasn't that bad. Once I grew used to the taste of dog, I began to love it. Puppies were especially delicious. It didn't take long before I was out of pills. I was quickly taken in by a street gang and again became renowned for my cruelty towards those weaker than myself. I moved up the ranks in the short time I was with them and was much feared and respected. Shortly after I ran out of pills though the dreams began to change; it was as if I was being pulled towards something. I left the gang much to the ire of it's leaders but they knew not to oppose me and they might've been slightly thankful. I had been turning my bloodlust towards my 'comrades.' Always north I went until bitter cold stopped me. I stayed a winter in a small town in southern Canada, they were… kind people and will be spared during the upcoming conquest. Summer came though and I left them for north once again. I didn't get far.

Chapter One Complete

ALL HAIL MEGATRON


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow I ended up in a research facility. Not sure how though, I only know that one minute I was trekking along through the woods and the next I'm in agonizing pain strapped to a table surrounded by oversized equipment. That's how a met Starscream. Broken ribs quieted most of my screams. An enormous robot who spoke the mystery language in my dreams, I would have thought it was great had we met under different circumstances. Then the experiments began; Countless, excruciating experiments. They brought other humans in too, children, adults and the elderly. They tested the tensile strength of our bones, the frailty of our nervous systems, the ability to implant and remove memories and emotions, we were infected with diseases of earth and other planets unknown to me. It was gruesome and horrible and in a sense I was lucky because I was spared the most lethal of experiments.

The survivors were fed the ones that weren't so lucky each night. Children are the most palatable while the elderly are tough and stringy. Though when we were reduced to only eating the left overs, the hides of the elderly are easier to chew than others though probably less nutritious. My days went like this for an untold amount of time until something happened.

After a particularly painful procedure I began understanding what the giant robots were saying and even heard the voices of one's not present. That's when I learned that they referred to themselves as Decepticons and that they were trying to save their world and race. They also had no regard for any life form besides their own. They reminded me of me in an extreme sense.

I might have been more empathetic to their plight had the experiments stopped but they didn't. They seemed to grow in intensity the more success they had. They began to change me. Metal barbs started popping up out of my skin, but they didn't hurt. No, they felt like a part of me. And when the time came for my womanly cycle, I began to rag not blood, but a glowy blue substance that Starscream called energon. Eventually Starscream himself was performing the experiments. He was even more ruthless than his minions; I don't know how I managed to survive. Well I do know. It was because my Lord Megatron became aware of what Starscream had been doing. He didn't want what he thought of as pointless experiments consuming his limited resources.

I had heard his sinister voice through the trinket Starscream had implanted in my head. His very voice commanded respect and inspired fear. For some untold reason I was drawn to that power. His angry, disembodied commands were an eerie lullaby on the nights I couldn't sleep. I think I was drawn to him initially for protection, because I knew no better.

Then something unexpected happened. The owner of the voice finally made an appearance in a flurry of violence. I was in the middle of a particularly painful experiment of Startscream's. I am sure Megatron's appearance saved my life that day. After roughing up Starscream, Megatron began blasting the human test subjects to smithereens. Starscream tried to overpower Megatron but failed, being the weak fool that he is. Instead he made an attempt to save a part of his research, namely me. He darted down a corridor; me in hand then transformed into his jet-mode as soon as he saw an opening and hightailed it into the sky.

Inside the cockpit now I curled up horrified. I could hear Megatron's angry bellowing through the comm-link. Promises of pain, dismemberment and death screeched to all that could hear. To soon there were missiles flying past Starscream and I. He began evasive maneuvers trying to shake his mighty overlord, but soon took a direct hit.

Chapter 2 Complete

ALL HAIL MEGATRON!


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream transformed, his right wing whipping in the wind being held on by a few hydraulic hoses, flailed through the air snarling and firing everything at his attacker and leader, me forgotten. The wind burned my eyes as I fell what I guess was a few hundred feet. I was sure I was going to die. I think I was screaming even though I couldn't hear it over the roaring wind and the fighting mechs. An explosion from close behind propelled me fasted and into the hard ground. It took a few seconds for my feeble semi-human brain to process that I had survived all while continuing to scream. I looked up then ducked my head as Starscream and Megatron plummeted over my head and skidded several football fields. Gouging a huge scar into the land and toppling several trees.

Starscream yielded, begging for mercy and announcing his loyalty. Obviously disgusted, Megatron kicked him aside his head sending him crashing into a patch of old-growth trees. He then turned his attention to me, a mild sense of curiosity on his metal face along with something else. I hadn't realized it but my perspective had slowly been changing. I was becoming taller, mechanical; like them.

Done growing and standing about a little taller than Starscream, I stood and watched, trying to decipher his next move. Would he attack? He had no reason not to. My destruction was his original objective. Without further ado I charged him, planning to use my fists against him, knowing I didn't have a chance. But this was the right move. He undoubtedly would have attacked me anyways and I refused to go out without a fight.

Unfortunately I never landed a punch. I didn't even know how he did it but one second I was throwing all I had into a punch and the next I was face down in the dirt with a knee in my strut (back for you fleshlings reading this.) I was surprised by his touch. I don't know if it was because I wasn't expecting it or what but had I been human I would have gotten goosebumps.

"You have spunk" I felt Megatron shift above me and lean down closer to my 'ear,' "I like that."

Again I got that goosebumpy feeling. But before I could respond or react he shifted away from and I felt myself being pulled to my feet. I looked dazedly around and watch Starscream stumble out of the forest he had been in, slapping a few trees down as he went. I noticed right away that he avoided looking anywhere near Megatron, like a beaten dog avoids eye contact with its master. Because of this he didn't notice there was another transformer standing with Megatron until he was within hitting distance.

"I… I didn't think it would work!" Starscream seemed bewildered then proud then scared all in a matter of a few seconds. "I'm sorry my Lord! I have desecrated our race! I will dispose of her now!"

He raised a powering up cannon pointing it squarely at my head. I tensed at Megatron's side taking in a surprised breath thinking that once again I was done for. But today was full of surprises. Megatron slapped Starscream away, pulling me closer to his side as he did so. He didn't seem aware of it but I was and the deep sense of right that had settled over me.

ALL HAIL MEGATRON!


End file.
